Crossroads of Destiny
by averagepanda
Summary: Twilight meets Mortal Instruments in NY. An unexpected romance, some comedy, and serious sparkly. Chapter 5: Exceptional timing as always, Magnus.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I know I was talking about doing a fanfic where Clary dies. And I was. But as I was writing the first chapter for that, the plot bunnies attacked, and I couldn't ignore this idea. I'm always having ideas for Twilight/Mortal Instruments crossovers, and I really liked this one. Enjoy! And please read the author's note at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything. The Mortal Instruments, Twilight, and all the characters. My name is Casstephanie Meylare. I get Edward AND Jace. It's all mine...(NOT)**

* * *

-Clary-

Clarissa Fray strode into the forest, slightly irritated and eager to get the job over with. Apparently a new group of vampires had come to New York and the Clave wanted info on them. Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Simon were on a mission to find out why the vampires had come. The actual mission, Clary was fine with. It was the part where Clary was to be bait that was the problem. Clary reminisced.

"_WHY?" Clary demanded._

_"You're the least threatening." Simon replied matter-of-factly. But as soon as he walked away, Jace stage-whispered to her, "No, it's because you seem to have a certain knack for attracting vampires." Of course, everyone had heard him and Simon threw his shoe at Jace._

"_It's true!" Jace argued as he dodged Simon's torn and rather smelly sneaker. _

Clary's flashback was interrupted by a high, trilling voice. "Hurry up, Edward!"

"Go ahead, Bella. I'll catch up with you," replied a lower, velvety voice, "Remember to stay out of the sun and away from any humans."

Definantly. Vampires.

-Bella-

Bella sighed and trotted ahead, not wanting to go too far from Edward. Not that he couldn't find her, or catch up to her for that matter. The scent of a carnivore caught her attention. A lion? She followed the trail to a small pool of water where the lion hydrating itself. The rest was easy. The lion didn't notice a thing. Bella was nearly done draining the animal's blood supply when another, more powerful, and much much more desirable scent assaulted her. Blood. But it wasn't an animal. She turned around and stood up, abandoning the lion carcass. Oh _crap_. _Definantly _not an animal.

-Clary-

The vampire didn't notice Clary at all until she was close enough to see what was distracting it. _A lion_. _Really? I mean, at least Simon just drinks blood from little packets…_Then the vampire turned around, blood smeared on her mouth. _EW! That. Is. So. Gross. _From the look on the vampire's mouth, Clary had a feeling this wasn't going to be a nice little chat. She sent a mental message to Jace. _Jace, will you guys please hurry up? Oh, and make a note. I'm never being bait again. _Then Clary drew a seraph blade. "Ithurial."

-Edward-

Edward hated leaving Bella alone. However, she did get impatient occasionally while hunting, so he had let her run ahead. Plus, Bella never went far away. So Edward took his time, then followed Bella's scent. He would soon be reminded why leaving Bella alone was a bad idea.

-All-

Clary had been worried enough with one vampire. Now there were two? And while the first, female one looked mean, as soon as he saw her blade pointed at the female, the male vampire's face turned murderous and his eyes flashed. _Anytime now, Jace. Anytime. _

"Umm," Clary began, "Hi. Okay, uh, well I don't wan't to kill you. I mean, not really kill you, but-" Her rambles were interrupted as the male vampire attacked. He launched into the air, took hold of Clary's throat, and slammed her against the trunk of a huge oak. _So he's not the chatty type. _Clary kicked up her dropped seraph blade with her toe, but the female vampire shot forward and caught the blade before it struck the other vampire's leg. The male vampire tightened his grip on Clary's neck, cutting off her air supply. This wasn't good. Clary was getting dizzy and black spots danced across her eyes.

The female one muttered something almost inaudible. It sounded like, "Don't kill her, Edward. Think of Carlisle."

The male, Edward, hesitated, then loosened his grip. "Alright," he replied, "Let's get going." He let go of my neck and I fell to the ground weakly, my eyes closed. The vampires were going to escape. This was bad.

* * *

"Not so fast," There was a rustling of leaves and a thud. That voice. That voice that made me feel safe, no matter what the situation. Jace's voice. He had come from the sky, through the trees and leaving a trail of sunshine. "Stay or be forced to stay, bloodsuckers."

Then Alec, Izzy, and Simon stepped in, making slightly less dramatic entrances than Jace, but surrounding the vampires. "Sorry we're so late Clary," apologized Jace, looking over me and checking for injuries, "Simon needed a potty break."

Simon looked mortified. If he wasn't a vampire, her would have been blushing like crazy. "I did not! We had to stop because we lost your trail, Clary! Plus Jace had to climb this tree to make his dramatic entrance."

Before Jace could retaliate, Alec interrupted. "Can we take care of the vampires first? The you two can have your juvenile spat."

Jace glared at him, but gave in. He turned to the vampires. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The vampires seemed to be in shock. The one called Edward finally spoke. "Did you say…vampires?"

"Actually," replied Jace, "_I_ said bloodsuckers."

Edward and the female looked at each other, panicked. The female bit her lip. "We're…not…vampires."

I rolled my eyes and finally spoke up. "What do you claim to be then?"

"We're human," answered Edward smoothly, "Now if you will just let us g-"

"Not so fast," interrupted Izzy, stroking her whip. "There's an easy way to solve this little mystery."

Jace's eyes lit up and he smiled cockily. " Ah, right." He then did a Vanna White gesture to the patch of sunlight. "Step right this way…if you dare."

The female sucked in a breath. "Sorry, we're sensitive to sunlight,"

Izzy glared. "You wanna be that way? Fine. Jace?"

Jace jumped back into the trees and moved a branch. Alec paled. Izzy frowned. Clary and Simon turned away. The sunlight fell onto the vampires.

And nothing. Well not exactly nothing. The vampires didn't explode into dust. They didn't burst into flames, or do anything that Clary had expected. They sparkled. It was Magnus's dream. Their skin sparkled like diamonds. None of the shadow hunters or Simon had anything to say. Edward raised an eyebrow. "Satisfied?"

There was a momentary silence before Jace replied. "Satisfied? No, I'm not satisfied. To be honest, other than uprooting everything I've learned about vampires and such, the glittering seriously disturbs me. Just wondering, if drinking _my_ blood lets Simon go into the sun, is this what drinking _Magnus's_ blood does?"

Edward and the female looked confused. "Magnus?" asked the female, at the exact same time that Edward asked, "What do you know about vampires?"

It was Simon who answered Edward's question. "I know that I'm a vampire," he stepped into the sun," and that when I go into the sun, I don't look like sparkly bride Barbie on steroids."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Sparkly bride Barbie?"

Jace raised his eyebrow back at him. "You know, I'm starting to see the similarities."

Clary frowned. "Just wondering, who here can raise their eyebrow?" Everyone except Clary and the female vampire raised their hand. Clary's eyes widened and she pointed to the female. "I like her."

* * *

**WOW. Longest chapter EVER. That last sentence was the first sentence of the 4th page on Microsoft Word! Now, as some of you might know, this is only my second fanfic. I'm not that great at writing, but I do enjoy it and I want to become better. So if you could please review and MAYBE tell me at least one thing that you liked and at least one thing that I could change? You readers are AWESOME! Oh, and by the way, I recently read a fanfic about 20 chapters long and it had about 8,800 reviews. Cray-ze. If you won't review to talk about my fanfic, review with the most reviewed fanfic you're ever seen. Luv You ALL! **

**P.S: This fanfic, I don't want to post based on how many chapters I get. I will post on the amount of constructive criticism and helpful advice I get. So if I get a few comments with TONS of helpful content? I will update. If I get 100 review****s that say "Love the fic. UD soon" and "Cool!" ? Um...well, I probably will update, but only because 100 is alot... Not a good example, but hopefully, you get the point. REVIEW!**

Edit: I got two reviews! I had forgotten the rush of getting the first review of a story! Ehe...Well one of the reviews pointed out that Edward ready to kill someone was kinda OOC. It's true. I'm sorry! Basically, the only reason is because Clary was threatening Bella. Overprotective little Edward...


	2. Chapter 2

******Well, I rewrote alittle bit of this chapter. So tell me what you think. **

**Wow. 5 reviews...but they were almost all great lengthy reviews, so I'm posting. Sorry it took me so long, but there weren't many reviews, plus I had to go through my long writing process(explained in the A/N at the bottom). Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I sincerely doubt that neither Cassandra Clar nor Stephanie Meyer is in 7th grade. Just saying.**

Izzy raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "You like her? You don't like her, Clary. You don't even know her name!"

"Isabella Cullen" spoke up the female with a shy smile. "But you can call me Bella." Bella placed her hand on her partner's shoulder. "This is my husband, Edward."

Clary smiled brightly back at Bella. "I'm Clarissa, but you can call me Clary. This is Isabelle," She looked at Bella wryly, "Her brother Alec, our vampire friend Simon, and Jace." As Clary introduced her friends, Jace inspected the damage to her neck, tracing the red marks with his calloused yet smooth fingers.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Oh. Well now that you know her name, you two can become best friends! Seriously, Clary. What do you know about her _to_ like?"

Sighing, Clary replied, " I like her because she sort of saved my life earlier-although she didn't seem to be doing it for my sake!"

"Sorry", muttered Edward. Jace glared at him.

"I like her," continued Clary, "because she was surprisingly nice to some stranger who pointed a seraph blade at her! I like her because she is my partner in not-being-able-to-raise-an-eyebrow-ness!"

Raising her eyebrow, as if to prove Clary's point, Izzy turned frostily and stormed away. Before Clary could follow her, however, Jace grabbed her shoulder.

"Let her blow off steam, Clary. You know how Izzy gets sometimes."

Clary bit her lip, but gave in. She could talk to Izzy later when she calmed down. But someone should follow Izzy just in case. "Simon could you-"

"Your wish is my command," replied Simon and ran off after his girlfriend. A moment of silence followed the exit of Simon and Izzy. Clary, Jace, Alec, Bella, and Edward stood to the grove of trees awkwardly.

"Um," mumbled Alec, "I would love to stay, but I-Magnus-we…"

Jace smirked, "Go have fun with your boyfriend. Clary and I can handle the bloodsuckers."

Alec rushed thankfully away.

Edward and Bella's eyes locked. "Bloodsuckers. Reminds one of Jake and the wolves, doesn't it?" whispered Bella. Edward nodded thoughtfully.

"Did you just say wolves?" asked Clary, eyes widening.

"As in werewolves?" Jace added.

The two vampires looked at each other once again. "Might as well tell them," muttered Edward.

Bella bit her lip, "Well, we're sort of friends with a pack of werewolves."

Jace raised an eyebrow, "Vampires _and_ werewolves, eh? Are you acquaintances with fairies? Demons?"

Edward and Bella looked confused. "Fairies? Demons?"

"So it's just dogs and bloodsuckers," amended Jace. "And the bloodsuckers _sparkle_."

Clary sighed, "You guys should probably come to the institute. And bring the rest of you."

"How did you know that there were more of us?" asked Bella, suspicious.

"We'll talk about it later. Can you guys gather the rest of the vamps and meet us at the Institute?"

"Institute…which is…what?"

"We can explain when you come. The world of monsters is a lot bigger than you think."

Edward and Bella whispered something too quiet and quiet for Clary or Jace to hear.

"We'll come. And we'll bring some friends too," answered Bella, "Where's the Institute?"

"Um…can't you follow our scent there or something?"

"Jace! Don't be an ass hat!"

"Ass…hat?" asked Edward with an eyebrow raised.

Jace just rolled his eye and gave Edward directions the Institute. "How soon can you get there?"

Edward gave a crooked smile. "We can go get out family and still beat you there."

"Alrighty then," replied Clary, "but how about we meet in half an hour? I was hoping for a chance to talk with Izzy."

The vampires agreed. "We'll see you later then," said Edward, and then he and Bella disappeared with inhuman speed.

Jace looked to Clary. "You saw that too, right?"

* * *

Edward and Bella sauntered into the hotel where the rest of their family and the wolves were staying. They made their way over to the elevator. A human was in the elevator, so conversation was further postponed as the vampires held in their desires. It was easier to resist because they had just hunted, but the thirst was never completely quenched. The human seemed to instinctively understand and left the elevator on the next floor.

Once Edward and Bella reached their floor and exited the elevator, they walked down the hallway, knocking twice on several of the doors surrounding their own that led to the rooms shared by Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and the wolves. The knock was a secret signal devised to call a meeting.

A few moments after Edward and Bella had returned to their and Renesmee's room, the others began trickling in. First were the various Cullen couples, then the wolves until only two were missing.

"Where are Jake and Nessie?" asked Bella, who had finally given in to the nickname.

"Jake took her to the hotel pool about 20 minutes ago," replied Seth, " But I just told him that you called a meeting. They should be here any minute."

Sure enough, as soon as Seth finished, there was a knock on the door. Edward opened the door to Jacob, who was carrying a sleeping Renesmee.

"She fell asleep in the elevator," explained Jake, "now what's the big news?" Everyone looked to Edward and Bella.

"We met some creatures," began Bella. Jake interrupted immediately, "Creatures?"

Bella nodded. "They looked like humans, but their scent was only part human and..."

"Part something else," finished Edward," And I couldn't read their minds." Bella looked at him, confused. He hadn't said anything about not reading their minds. "Like how you can't read mine?"

Edward shook his head. "No, with you, I can't see anything. With them, it's like their thoughts are in another language. They don't think in words and pictures, but in strange black symbols."

Everyone else was silent as they processed the information. Finally, Bella spoke. "They know."

"Know what?" asked Sam tensely.

"About us. Vampires and werewolves. They even had a vampire with them."

"They know about vampires?"

"They know about werewolves?"

"But they're not human, vampire, or werewolves?"

The Cullens and werewolves had begun whispering all at once, only stopping when Renesmee stirred. Jacob handed her to Bella, who put her to sleep again.

When she returned, Edward was telling the others about how Jace and Clary had invited them to the institute.

"I think it would be a good idea to go," he explained, "The vampire with them was different from us. We should check to make sure they're not dangerous and maybe we can learn something from them."

Emmett grinned, "I think we could handle a few almost-humans."

Carlisle gave him a warning look, "Don't underestimate them, Emmett."

From the carefree attitude of the wolves, they clearly sided with Emmett.

"Just in case," said Jasper in true military style, "We shouldn't show them how many of us there are. Maybe six of us can go."

"So," Bella questioned, "We're going?" Everyone agreed and then wandered off. No one except Jasper noticed that Alice hadn't said a word.

* * *

**Wow. So my writing process:**

**1.) I drag myself away from manga, facebook, reading fanfics like Starstruck(awesome MI fanfic), etc. and write a chapter. Usually a page or two long on Microsoft Word.**

**2) A few days later, I have juiced up(?) more ideas. Whenever I'm supposed to be practicing piano or something boring, an idea for a scene pops into me and I spend at least a day working out the details...(This is why I have random lovely fluff scenes playing out in my head for future chapters)**

**3)I get my lazy butt onto the computer(If my parents let me) and write more. I almost post in online, but hesitate...**

**4) I have more ideas, remember characters I forgot to write about, add them into the chapter and ta-daa! **

**5) This is where I am now. Uploading onto fanfiction, type the A/N, then post.**

**Oh, and about between step 2-4(not quite 3), I wasn't allowed on the computer, but I had a future scene idea. I watched some TV, listened to my IPod, and wrote it out(old school). So...hehe... I'll tell you now, it involves a tear, a kiss, and unrequited love...REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. Another chapter? Yep...I was in a spontaneous writing mood. I just noticed something. If you read my other fanfic, you know my chapters used to be about a page long on Microsoft Word. Now they're 3-4 pages! I don't know why, but I like it! Hehe...**

**Disclaimer: I don't this Cassandra Clare or Stephanie Meyer would have to write a disclaimer saying that they are not themselves and don't own anything from their books. Just saying.**

* * *

-Back at the Institute-

Clary knocked on Izzy's door. "Izzy?" she whispered tentatively, "Can I come in?" There was no response. Clary hesitated. She wanted to talk face-to-face with Izzy, but barging into her room probably wouldn't help anything. Clary sighed and sat down on the floor, her back leaning against Izzy's door.

A few minutes later, Alec came walking down the hallway. He stopped when he saw Clary, then gestured to follow him. Clary followed Alec a few doors down the hallway into another room. Finally, Alec spoke.

"Clary, do you know why Izzy is so mad at you?"

Clary's brow furrowed. "Not really. Was it just because I became friends with the vampires so quickly?"

"No," replied Alec hesitantly, "It wasn't really your fault actually."

Clary was surprised. Alec had been nicer to her, but he never seemed to really feel comfortable with having her around. It wasn't like him to come and comfort her.

As if he had read her mind, Alec added, "I'm not saying this to make you feel better. I'm saying this for Izzy."

Smiling slightly at Alec's comment, Clary waited for him to continue.

"You see, Izzy…you know how she is. With guys."

Clary rolled her eyes at this. It wasn't easy _not_ to notice how Izzy was with guys. But she made no comment.

"Because of how guys are…attracted to her," continued Alec, "Izzy had never had any close friend-girls. I mean, she always had me and Jace, but it wasn't the same, you know?"

Clary did know. Until recently, the closest thing to a friend-girl(using Alec's term) that Clary had was he mom. Simon was a great friend, but they couldn't talk about things like guys. Or make-up. Or tampons, for that matter. Izzy was Clary's first close friend-girl.

"You're Izzy's first friend who's not a guy, Clary. Izzy feels kind of possessive over you. She's jealous that you seemed to become friends with that vampire, Bella, so easily. Izzy's not so great with girls as she is with guys."

The room was silent as Clary processed this. Izzy was…jealous? Of Clary? This was…unexpected. Izzy had always seemed so confident. Like a statue of stone. Perfect and unbreakable. She had shown a soft side when Max died, but this was different. However, as Clary thought about it, she realized that Alec was right.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Thanks, Alec." Clary smiled at him.

Alec, surprisingly, smiled back slightly. Clary walked back to Izzy's door with the words she needed to talk to Izzy. She knocked on the door again.

"Izzy?" she asked once more, "I'm sorry."

* * *

-The Cullens-

Alice smiled brightly. "Let's go get ready, Jazz!"

Jasper just looked at Alice. It was easy for him to tell when Alice was hiding something.

"Come on!" she pleaded, "I have no clue what to wear to an 'Institute'. What is the 'Institute' anyways? Do you think it's a school?"

"Alice," began Jasper, "Did you have a vision?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "What makes you think that? Should I go formal? Or casual?"

"Quit changing the subject, Alice," sighed Jasper, "I know when you're lying."

Alice hesitated, but gave in when she looked into Jasper's eyes. They were eyes that she trusted. "You're right. I did have a vision. Most of it was in black symbols. Probably the ones that Edward was talking about. There was one image though. Edward. He had this look on his face." She spoke quietly so that even Jasper could barely hear her.

Jasper cocked his head to the side, confused by Alice's feelings of anguish.

"You don't understand, Jazz!" moaned Alice quietly, "The way he was staring, it was a look of pain, and guilt, and…lust. I don't know what would possibly make him look like that. "

Jasper sent waves of calm into her and pulled Alice into him. "It'll be ok, Alice. Don't just Bella."

Alice sighed, but complied. "I'm going to get dressed, Jazz. We'll see how it goes at the 'Institute" Under her breath so that no one else could hear, Alice muttered, "I have a bad feeling,"

* * *

-Speaking of the Institute...-

"Izzy? I'm sorry."

There was still no reply, but Izzy opened the door. Clary didn't enter. She just looked into Izzy's eyes. Izzy stared back. They both smiled slightly at the same time. This made them smile wider. Izzy pulled Clary into a loose hug.

"No Clary, _I'm_ sorry."

"No, Izzy, It's my fault."

"Clary, I know Alec talked to you."

"What?"

"When you walked away, I kind of followed you."

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything from 'I'm saying this for Izzy' up until you said you were going to go talk to me."

Clary smiled. "Alec really cares about you, Izzy. So do I. I'm sorry I didn't notice anything until now."

"No, Clary," Izzy shook her head, "It's not you're fault that you have friends. I'm just anti-social."

"I don't know anyone who would call you anti-social," replied Clary.

Izzy hit Clary lightly with a random teddy bear that had been lying on the floor and smiled. "You know what I mean."

Clary smiled back. "The vampires and werewolves are coming soon. Maybe you can give one of them a makeover"

"I'm pretty sure vampires are supposed to be naturally beautiful"

"I think you could fix something up. Plus, Alec invited Magnus over. Maybe you could borrow some of his sparkles?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Clary. I happen to own a lifetime supply of sparkles and glitter."

* * *

**Random-ish Clary/Izzy babbling at the end. Bad? Review about it. Ask me something on http:/www(dot)formspring(dot)me/AveragePanda **

**This chapter seemed kinda filler-ish? But I needed to tie up these loose ends before the next chapter. I was able to post this chapter quickly because of my Sponatenous Writing Mood, but I have alot of work to do on the next chapter(haven't even started yet), so it will probably be a while before I update again. Sorry.**

**Oh, and thanks so much to AdinaBina24 for being such a deliciously awesomely squishy(?) reviewer. Without you, I would only have 4 reviews. I am reading your delicious fanfic "Memory". And because you are so deliciously awesome, I will tell you that yes, the Cullens will be able to enter the Institute...for reasons explained in the next chapter...**

**Oh, oh, and yes, there is a sparkle bride barbie. Although I'm not sure it that's what it's actually called...Anyone care to look into that?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short and uber late chapter. I could give you excuses like "I have a life" "I was constipated" "I was obsessing over reading the fanfic Turbulence". But actually, I was just(as PenInfatuation said) experiencing a total loss of passion. Maybe not total, but I was sick of this crossover. It's hard keeping all the characters straight...**

-Mortal Instruments POV-

The antique Institute doorbell rang once. The 'guests' were here. Jace was the first one to the door. He opened it to a group of seven people.

Next to the door was Alec. "Magnus will be late," he reported to Jace dutifully, "And he's bringing Simon with him." Jace nodded shortly.

The guests began to walk through the doorway but were stopped by Jace. "Wait for the others," he said. Within moments, Clary and Izzy joined them. Jace stepped away from the door way.

It was a secret test. Normal vampires that shadow hunters knew of couldn't enter Institutes. Simon had been able to after drinking Jace's blood. How would the strange vampires fare?

The four shadow hunters held their breaths. A silence full of expectations and doubt filled the area. Then, Carlisle walked in. Followed by Edward then Bella carrying Renesmee. Next was Jacob, who watched only Renesmee, then Sam and Seth.

Alec's eyes widened. "They just broke several of the natural laws of vampiric theory."

Jace raised an eyebrow and listed. "They entered the Institute and they didn't burst into flames in the Sun. Impressive."

"Are they all vampires?" questioned Izzy.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Quit talking like they're not here!" She turned to the guests and smiled. "I'm Clarissa Fray. You can call me Clary."

The guests smiled back at her.

"You're Bella, right?" asked Clary, biting her lip and pointing to Bella. Bella nodded and introduced the rest of her company. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Carlisle, Jacob, Sam, and Seth.

Jace sighed. "Well, come on in I guess. Try not to get any of your sparkles on the carpet. It's been abused enough."

Alec turned to the sarcastic boy. "I'm assuming you're talking about when Simon practically died at the front door and Clary had a spaz attack? They spilled blood everywhere."

Clary mock glared. "What about the time Alec came in covered in that gross demon goop?"

"I'm pretty sure it was blood."

"Blood with black chunks in it."

"It was snot!" snorted Jace. "And our _guests_ are staring."

Clary blushed. "Sorry," she apologized to the vampires and werewolves, and led them into the kitchen.

* * *

It was a bright room with a warm atmosphere and a slightly antique feel to it. The kitchen table was too small to sit everyone, but the vampires were fine standing up. With Bella holding Renesmee, it left Jacob, Sam, Seth, Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Alec. Standing up became a matter of manly pride and in the end, Clary and Izzy were the only ones sitting down.

An awkward silence followed the "contest" until Jace finally spoke. "So who wants to go first and tell their story?"

"Shouldn't we make some kind of pledge of silence or something?" asked Jacob.

Jace rolled his eyes and held out a pinkie. "I pinky promise not to tell anyone you sparkle in the sun."

Jacob looked confused. "Sparkle? I hate to disappoint you, but I have not ever, nor do I plan to sparkle in the sun."

Before Jace could counter Jacob's comment, Carlisle interrupted. "First, you should tell us what you know?"

It was Clary who answered his question. "We know about vampires. We know about werewolves. We know about fey and fairie and demons."

"What I want to know," added Jace unhelpfully, "is why these guys sparkle in the sunlight."

Bella, Edward, Jacob, Sam, Seth, and Carlisle all shared the same confused look. "Fey? Fairie? Demons? What are you talking about?" asked Carlisle.

It was Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Alec's turn to look confused. Izzy raised an eyebrow. "I think it's your turn to tell us what you know."

* * *

Clary blinked, surprised. These people, or rather, these vampires and wolves didn't know about the shadow world at all? "Should…we tell them everything?" she whispered.

"We're not supposed to tell mundane anything." replied Alec.

"We told Simon."

"No, we told you and since Simon was obsessively attached to you, he heard everything." Jace had joined the conversation apparently.

Izzy sighed. "They aren't mundane," she pointed out, "and everyone can hear you whispering." Clary blushed apologetically, but Jace was unfazed.

"So where should we start?" he asked, "Our origin? The eternal war between mankind and demons? Or maybe the story on downworlders?"

"I don't understand a word you're saying," mentioned Seth.

Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted by a loud popping noise. "Why don't you start with the definition of shadowhunter?" It was a familiar voice. "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am…MAGNUS!"

"Oh yes, and I brought your daylighter friend along with me. Simon, I believe, was his name."

* * *

**If this chapter seems weird, it's because I wrote it bit by bit and was too lazy to read it over and smooth things out. SOO SORRY! Maybe I need a beta to kick my butt into shape? Review, Darlings!**

P.S: I was rereading Breaking Dawn the other day and I found something that, ironically(MAYBE?), made me finish this chapter. Page 40. Bella CAN raise her eyebrow. WHO KNEW?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's a bit short. Filler?**

Jace ran a had through his tousled hair. "Exceptional timing as always, Magnus," he muttered.

Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Sam, Seth, and Jacob seemed slightly stunned by the portal, and Magnus's sparkly appearance. Renesmee giggled, fascinated.

"Hey," said Simon, giving a small wave, "I'm funky alternative vampire."

Clary immediately choked at Simon's comments, effectively covering Izzy in grape juice.

Izzy shrieked. "CLARISSA FRAY! These are new pants and you got it in my hair and my makeup is all…UGH!" She got out of her chair to examine the damage.

No one knew what exactly what to say to this. No one, that is, except Magnus, of course. "You must try my new cucumber berry shampoo," he proclaimed, then, with a smirk, he added, "and I wouldn't worry about the pants. They are so last century."

"Edward would know," grinned Seth.

The shadowhunters plus Simon all looked at Edward in shock. "Wha-"

"Oh didn't you know?" replied Jacob casually, "Edward's like, a billion years old. And Carlisle's a billion and one.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I'm a hundred and nine, Jacob."

Carlisle smiled. "I'm only in my three hundred sixties."

Jace's eyebrows rose in suprise. "You're officially the third oldest guy I met."

"I don't know if angels count , Jace. They're not really…"guys"." snorted Clary.

"How would you know?"

"W-well I-"

"Clarissa Fray, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Shut. Up. Jace. And if were talking about hooking up with supernatural creatures, you're one to talk."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about the other girls I've been with."

"Jace."

"Yes?"

"Jace."

"Yes?"

"Jace."

"What?"

"Shut. Up."

Everyone watched as Jace and Clary entered a silent staring contest. They were both determined to win, but eventually Clary prevailed. Jace blinked when Clary kissed him and ran off shouting, "I have to pee so bad!"

"TMI!" shouted Jace, then turned to everyone. "So. You were saying?"

The vampires and wolves sighed. They were getting used to the constant arguing.

"So. Should we start explaining the shadow world to them?" asked Alec.

Jace cocked an eyebrow. "Well actually, I think we shouldn't, and I don't really want to, but-"

Bella interrupted him. "Wait. Before you explain everything to us. Can we wait a second?"

"Why?" asked Alec reasonably.

"There are more of us," explained Edward, "Can we wait until everyone's here? It should only take a minute."

"Why didn't you all come together?" questioned Clary, confused.

Jace rolled his eyes. "They were suspicious. They probably didn't want us to know their numbers." No one countered his words.

"So, are you going to call them or something?" inquired Simon.

"Nah." Seth grinned. "Edward can read minds, and his sister Alice can tell the future. Communication is…not a problem."

Simon's eyes widened slightly. "So they have like, special powers?"

Carlisle chuckled slightly. "You could say that," he replied, "My other son can control emotions."

"Woah," commented Simon. He paused. "Wait. Other…son?"

"Bella and Edward are both children in a sense. I adopted Edward and his siblings a…while ago.

"A while, hmm?" mused Jace absently while sauntering over to Clary. He began to play with her hair, braiding and unbraiding it.

"So mind reading, the emotions thing, and predicting the future, anything else I should know?" Izzy had apparently finished changing her outfit.

Seth glanced at Sam and Jacob. "Well, werewolves in the same pack can sort of read each other's minds."

Clary gaped. "Are you three in the same pack?"

"No, me and Seth are," replied Jacob uncomfortably.

"Any more questions?" added Seth, attempting to change the awkward subject.

Jace raised his hand. "Yea. What's with the baby?" he asked, pointing at Renesmee.

"Ours," answered Edward, gripping Bella's shoulder.

"Why is she here? If you're worried about danger?"

"Well," began Bella, "She has a power. A power that might have come in handy."

Before anyone could question further, the Institute doorbell rang again. The other vampires and wolves had arrived.

* * *

**Trying to introduce the Cullens and the Pack...NOT EASY. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uber important A/N at the bottom. Please read.**

This time, Clary answered the door. And regretted doing so. Because as soon as she opened the door, a brawny vampire picked her up with a, "Damn! She's tiny!"

"Put her down, Emmett!" exclaimed Bella, but of course, he ignored her.

Clary kicked off of Emmett's chest, flipped into the air backwards, and landed neatly on the floor with a disgruntled expression. Who would have known that her shadowhunter training would come in handy at a time like this?

"Sorry. Emmett's an idiot," apologized a model-like beautiful blonde with a smirk. She held a perfectly manicured hand out. "I'm Rosalie." Clary shook the icy cold hand nervously.

As everyone filed in, Edward made introductions. The brawny one was Emmett. The bodacious blonde was his girlfriend, Rosalie. A tiny pixie type girl about the same size as Clary named Alice was with a blonde troubled looking guy, Jasper. The last of the vampires was a motherly brunette, Esme, who was Carlisle's mate. Then there were the wolves, Quil, Jared, Paul, Embry, Brady, Collin, and the only female, Leah.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but I'm planning on quitting this story. I dunno if I'll just put it on hiatus or not, but this plot is becoming too complicated when I try to plan ahead. Keeping all the characters straight is difficult, and this story if becoming a couse of stress for me. To all fans of this story, I'm really sorry. I may restart it or something, but it's unlikely. I just posted what I already had written for this chapter. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

Very(sorta) important A/N. Actually not important at all. I just wanted to let any interested readers know that I have made a twitter. I don't have lots of things to say, but I was thinking of posting possible fanfic prompts or plots for idle writers. If interested, please follow me at average panda. Thanks!


End file.
